Pesadelos
by Kathrina Ichihara
Summary: Remus tem pesadelos nos períodos próximos à Lua Cheia mas, repentinamente, ele passa a ter certos "pesadelos" com um certo alguém em outros momentos de sua vida.
1. Primeiro dia

_**- As personagens utilizadas na minha fic, em sua maioria, pertencem ao universo criado por JK Rowling, ou seja, não me pertencem. Eu só escrevo fics por diversão =D**_

_**- Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, que é relacionamento amoroso entre dois homens. Se você não gosta, eu não sei o que você ainda está fazendo aqui. Para quem gosta, espero que se divirtam^^**_

_**Agradecimentos ultra-especiais à Adne-chan, que topou betar minha nova fic. Muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo, Adne-chan! Luv U**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_A porta da sala de aula vazia se fechou com um baque surdo._

_- Sirius, alguém deve ter escutado... - Remus sussurrou assustado, enquanto o animago se ocupava mordendo a carne tenra do seu pescoço para depois depositar beijos lascivos com os cuidados de um especialista. - Sirius... - o lobisomem tentou focar seus pensamentos, insistentes em desviá-lo para as sensações que o corpo maior provocava nele, prensado-o contra a parede fria e já sem camisa._

_Remus corou quando suas calças foram gentilmente abaixadas, mas não teve muito tempo para protestar: os lábios de Sirius foram unidos aos seus em puro desejo. O lobisomem ardia por dentro, mas tentou trazer seu companheiro de volta à realidade._

_- Sirius... o Filch... - tentativa falha. As suas palavras saíram como gemidos, que só incentivaram ainda mais as investidas do grifinório. Remus tentou empurrar Sirius para que saíssem dali o mais rápido possível, mas foi surpreendido pelas mãos hábeis do animago, que o imobilizaram definitivamente. O corpo do amigo se encaixou ao seu, fazendo roçar seus membros já eretos. E lá se foi a fraca resistência que o lobisomem oferecia._

_- Assim que eu gosto. - Sirius sussurrou em um meio sorriso, olhando dentro dos olhos cor de âmbar que, nessa altura do campeonato, já estavam nublados pelo desejo reprimido por tanto tempo._

_Sirius teceu um caminho de beijos mordidos pelo corpo do menor, que gemia cada vez mais alto. O animago pareceu ter percebido que a região dos mamilos era das mais sensíveis para Remus e tratou de trabalhar bem ali, entre beijos e mordidas mais fortes, que estavam levando Remus ao delírio. Uma das mãos grandes de Sirius envolveu o membro pulsante do lobisomem, que arqueou as costas ao contato quando o grifinório começou seus movimentos de vai e vem. Remus se agarrou ao corpo do animago como pôde, tentando sentir cada pedaço da pele quente em contato com a sua... cada sensação prazerosa que ele podia lhe proporcionar._

_- Sirius... - o animago parou por breves instantes apenas para que sua boca pudesse executar as funções de sua mão, sempre com cuidado. Sirius o abocanhou com vontade, olhando-o nos olhos transbordantes de luxúria. - Sirius... - o lobisomem gemia, fechando seus olhos com força._

_- Sirius... Sirius... - _a voz de Remus ecoava pelo dormitório masculino do sexto ano de Hogwarts. O garoto tinha os olhos fechados com força e se remexia na cama, bagunçando os lençóis cada vez mais. - Sirius...

James se levantou, procurando os óculos sonolento. Peter continuava dormindo: seu sono parecia ser mais pesado que ele próprio. E Sirius acabou acordando ao ouvir seu nome cada vez mais alto. De início, se irritou porque ainda faltava meia hora para o café começar a ser servido no Salão Principal, mas depois, ao perceber que era Remus quem o chamava, ficou intrigado e se levantou.

- Moony! - Sirius se sentou na cama de Remus como pôde, porque o outro se mexia demais nela, parecia ser um daqueles pesadelos que Remus costumava ter dias antes da Lua Cheia. - Moony, tá tudo bem. Acorda. - Sirius estava preocupado. Ele sempre ficava preocupado com Remus.

Sirius segurou Remus pelos ombros. O menor parou de se remexer na cama como que por magia e então Sirius ficou um pouco mais aliviado.

- Sirius... - Remus soltou mais um gemido.

- Eu estou aqui... já passou, Moony. Acorda, foi um pesadelo. Moony! - Sirius deu palmadinhas no ombro de Remus, tentando fazê-lo acordar da forma mais suave que encontrou.

- Si... Sirius... - Remus parecia ter mergulhado profundamente naquele pesadelo. Não parecia querer acordar!

Sirius olhou para James, pedindo ajuda ao garoto que já encontrara seus óculos e agora tentava acordar Peter, mas tão sem sucesso quanto Sirius.

- Sacode ele. - James sugeriu.

- Ah, sim, senhor sensibilidade de um trasgo! - Sirius olhou com cara feia para James, que foi para perto da cama de Remus para analisar melhor a situação.

- E tem outra solução? Ou você pensa que esses seus tapinhas vão adiantar muito? - James arrumou os óculos.

Sirius suspirou.

- Tá, eu vou sacudir ele... mas com jeitinho. - o animago se deu por vencido, começando a sacudir o lobisomem pelos ombros. - Moony... acorda, olha, somos nós... tá tudo bem agora.

Ao ser sacudido, Remus parou de gemer e abriu os olhos de uma vez, encontrando os olhos de Sirius como a primeira coisa que viu. O lobisomem se assustou, olhou para os lados e depois para Sirius novamente.

- Sirius... - O garoto dos olhos de âmbar sussurrou baixinho e corou instantaneamente. Tratou de desviar o olhar dos olhos do animago o mais rápido que pôde.

- Foi só um pesadelo, Moony. Tá tudo bem? - Sirius o fitava preocupado.

James estranhou o fato de Remus ter corado tão violentamente, mas acreditou ser melhor não comentar. Remus devia estar com vergonha de ter outro pesadelo. Por mais que dissessem ao lobisomem que eles não se importavam em cuidar dele quando tinha sonhos ruins, Remus sempre vinha com aquela conversa de não querer dar trabalho aos amigos, porque já havia dado muito trabalho e bla bla bla.

- O sonho deve ter sido bem ruim. - James comentou, se sentando na cama de Remus também.

- Fo... foi. - Remus puxou as cobertas de forma a cobrir melhor seu corpo porque notou que havia um pequeno problema entre as suas pernas. -Foi só... um sonho. - Remus estava muito assustado e transpirando. Olhava para Sirius como se o amigo fosse um completo estranho, mas logo se repreendeu. Não devia fazer isso. Já bastava aquele sonho perturbador...

- O que seu sonho teve a ver com o Padfoot? Ele morreu ou ele era o herói do seu pesadelo, Moony? - James olhava divertido para os dois.

- O quê? - Remus quase engasgou.

- Você estava falando meu nome no seu pesadelo, Moony. - Sirius explicou com olhar curioso.

- Eu.... é... bem. Você morria no meu sonho. Foi.. terrível. - Remus mentiu, se sentindo completamente desconfortável.

James colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Remus, que se assustou mas logo respirou fundo para se acalmar. Estava transpirando e precisava de um banho. Só não podia sair dali naquele estado na frente dos amigos.

- Parece que esse foi dos piores, hein? Mas foi apenas um sonho. Sonhos não viram realidade, fique tranqüilo. - Sirius disse, já se levantando.

- É... sonhos não se tornam reais. - Remus repetiu ligeiramente frustrado, tocando o lábio inferior com a ponta de dois dedos.

James percebeu a alteração no comportamento de Remus, mas preferiu não comentar nada ainda. Aquele tom de decepção não era condizente com um pesadelo.

- Vamos então? - James perguntou animado - O café já vai ser servido, já temos que ir. - virou de costas para Remus para começar a se trocar, o que Sirius já havia começado a fazer do outro lado do dormitório.

Remus esperou até que todos estivessem ocupados, olhando para outros lugares, para poder levantar e correr para o banheiro. Chegando lá, o lobisomem trancou a porta e tratou de tomar um longo banho com água ligeiramente fria. Não podia tomar um banho completamente frio porque o tempo estava bem gelado naquela manhã. Provavelmente, nevaria logo mais.

O que foi aquele sonho? Remus pensou que talvez estivesse se reprimindo muito sexualmente e essa era a única explicação plausível para aquele sonho parecer tão real. Olhou para seu corpo e quase conseguia sentir as sonhadas investidas do Sirius na carne branca.

Não. Não estava certo. Sirius era seu amigo, um dos seus melhores amigos. E sempre tão cuidadoso, atencioso... sim, talvez por isso Remus estivesse sonhando com Sirius daquele... jeito. Ah, que merda! Carência afetiva? Justo agora?! Tudo bem que praticamente todos os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos pareciam ter lá seus rolos ao menos... Mas Remus era a exceção disso. Com a licantropia, não era justo mentir para alguém, fingir ser alguém que ele não era. E ele não era completamente humano. Preferiu se manter distante do mundo dos envolvimentos amorosos porque já não agüentava mentir para os amigos ( exceto James, Sirius e Peter) sobre as suas escapadas uma vez por mês.

Em resumo, Remus sabia que aquele havia sido um sonho maluco. Mais um dos seus sonhos malucos. E preferia que tivesse sido um pesadelo daqueles bem feios mesmo. Desejava ter um pesadelo horrível só para tirar aquele sonho da cabeça. Com que cara olharia Sirius se o amigo soubesse com o que ele andava sonhando?

* * *

_Gostou? Não gostou? O botãozinho existe para todos! =D Eu vou ficar imensamente feliz se ele for usado ;D_


	2. A Briga

- Aquelas bombas de bosta nas masmorras já estão encaminhadas? - James perguntou a Sirius enquanto pegava uma torrada.

- Afirmativo, Prongs! - Sirius riu divertido com a idéia de mais uma travessura.

Peter ria com James e Remus comia quieto o seu pedaço de torta. Aquele sonho ainda retornava à mente do lobisomem com uma freqüência irritante.

- Remus, aconteceu alguma coisa? - James perguntou, estranhando o fato do lobisomem não os censurar pela travessura nas masmorras, como sempre fazia quando sabia de algum plano deles.

- Ahn? - Remus foi despertado do seu transe. Precisava fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Cara, aonde tá sua cabeça? - James estava intrigado. Sirius passou a prestar atenção em Remus, na forma como parecia perdido. Aquilo era estranho demais.

Quando o lupino percebeu que era alvo da atenção de Sirius, corou consideravelmente.

- Estava pensando nos deveres que ainda tenho que fazer. N Do que vocês estavam falando? - Remus fez a melhor cara de sério que conseguiu e pareceu convencer os outros três.

- Ah, cara, você devia se preocupar menos! A gente tira de letra os deveres que os professores passam, mesmo que sejam muitos. Agora vamos ao que mais interessa: nós estamos planejando algo realmente grande! Bombas de bosta em locais estratégicos nas masmorras. Vamos pegar o Ranhoso de qualquer jeito! - James riu e aparentemente não percebeu que as bochechas de Remus estavam ligeiramente vermelhas.

Sirius sorriu ao que James disse, mas permaneceu atento às reações de Remus. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. O lobisomem se entregava ao corar. Ele provavelmente estava pensando em alguma coisa que não queria que os outros soubessem. Era bem típico de Remus fazer isso. Tão reservado! Vendo-o daquele jeito, Sirius tinha pensamentos confusos a respeito dele. Sentia uma vontade de abraçá-lo que era quase incontrolável. Rapidamente, afastou tais pensamentos. Aquilo sim era estranho!

- Ah! Vocês não deviam fazer esse tipo de coisa. Deixem o Ranhoso em paz, pra variar um pouco... - Remus começou, tentando trazer os amigos de volta à razão.

- Agora você defende o Ranhoso, Moony?! - A raiva subiu rápido demais à cabeça de Sirius.

- O Ranhoso não merece respeito nenhum de minha parte. - James respondeu seco.

Peter preferia assistir apenas.

- Não estou defendendo o Snape. Eu só... - Remus tentou explicar, mas foi cortado por um Sirius que bufava.

- Claro que está defendendo o Seboso! - Isso era inadmissível para Black. Remus simplesmente não poderia estar defendendo aquela criaturinha tão esquisita! - Então ele é importante pra você agora?! - Sirius quase cuspiu, se levantando da mesa.

- Não existe possibilidade de trégua. Se não somos nós a começar, é ele quem começa! - James acusou.

- Ele é como qualquer outro ser humano, Sirius. - Remus disse contido, tentando amenizar as coisas. Às vezes, tentar fazer com que seus amigos enxergassem os cabelos ensebados e a cueca encardida de Snape como partes de um ser humano era muito difícil.

- Você não respondeu, Remus! O Seboso é tão importante assim pra você?! - Sirius soltou raivoso, olhando para o lobisomem com seu olhar mais duro.

James tentou fazer o animago se sentar novamente, mas não obteve mais que um gesto de "me deixe terminar isso, James". Estranhamente, o garoto de cabelos arrepiados parecia ter percebido que a briga não era entre os três, e sim, entre Sirius e Remus. Passou a olhar para os dois, meio que sem saber o que fazer para que aquilo não terminasse de um jeito muito ruim. E, a essa altura, todo o Salão Principal estava olhando para os outros dois.

- Eu o respeito como a qualquer outro ser humano, Sirius! - Remus começava a se zangar. Para que a insistência naquela pergunta? Começou a corar de raiva.

- E a mim? - a pergunta saiu mais alta do que Sirius realmente pretendia.

- O quê? - Remus perguntou chocado, agora, corando mais.

- Eu não sou importante pra você?! - Sirius perguntou mais acusadoramente, como se Remus fosse dizer que também o respeitava como um ser humano qualquer. Por algum motivo, Sirius não tolerava isso e não toleraria ouvir isso dos lábios do lobisomem. Peter se encolhia quando a voz de Sirius trovejava acusadora.

James assistia àquilo quase chocado. O que Sirius estava fazendo afinal?

- Eu... você é meu amigo, Sirius. Claro que é mais importante para mim! - Remus estava vermelho como um pimentão. Desviou o olhar porque, repentinamente, os rostos assustados que o encaravam na mesa da Corvinal pareciam mais interessantes.

- Então porque você o defende? - o animago soltou venenoso.

- Ah, esquece, Sirius. Um dia você vai entender.

- Não venha tentando me dar lição de moral, Lupin. - o tom de Sirius era baixo e frio, perigoso. Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Remus até que seus olhares se encontrassem para depois sair raivoso para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Lupin. Sirius odiava que se tratassem pelos sobrenomes. Ele fazia isso para que Remus entendesse que ele se manteria bem distante nos próximos dias, ao menos até resolverem isso. E o lobisomem não fazia nem idéia de como resolveriam o problema. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. Sirius e Remus nunca haviam discutido antes, o lupino nunca havia se sentido tão magoado com o animago. Lembrou-se, por um breve momento, do sonho que tivera com o outro e sorriu sarcástico: realmente, devia estar se reprimindo muito sexualmente para ter lembrado de um sonho daqueles em um momento tão inoportuno.

- Do que você tá rindo? - James tinha um estranho brilho no olhar ao falar com Remus.

- Pensamentos absurdos, James. Só isso. Você também vai me dar às costas por causa de uma observação mal feita? - perguntou, tentando recuperar a calma.

- Saiba apenas que eu não vou mudar. O Ranhoso merece algumas lições que eu tenho o prazer de lhe dar. - James sorriu maroto. - Só fiquei espantado com a forma como fui colocado à parte nessa discussão. - arrumou os óculos.

- E eu que achei que seria você a reagir mal... - Remus sorriu.

- Não, eu tenho pra mim que a amizade está além das diferenças de opinião, meu caro. - James tocou o peito solenemente, sorrindo mais abertamente.

- Queria tanto que Sirius fosse mais dócil... – Remus suspirou, o que foi imediatamente percebido por James, que deu um meio sorriso de quem começa a perceber... coisas.


	3. Meias Verdades

_**Sirius POV **_

Entrei no dormitório vazio e sentei direto na minha cama. Precisava pensar. Precisava de tempo. Tempo sozinho. Seria por que, no entanto, eu sentia vontade de voltar à mesa da Grifinória e dizer algumas boas verdades a Remus? Tinha vontade de prolongar a nossa discussão, de fazê-lo entender o que ele realmente estava dizendo com aquelas palavras. Era muito mais que um simples pedido... era muito mais importante!

Por que tinha que ser Remus a pedir pelo Ranhoso?! Peter poderia fazer isso se tivesse alguma personalidade útil. Remus, não.

Passei uma mão pelos cabelos longos, sentindo a respiração descompassada. Tentei me controlar melhor. Estava sozinho agora e, provavelmente, não teria companhia por uma tarde inteira. Seria muito bom para pensar.

Fui até a janela, de onde eu podia ver toda a área verde da escola, até o começo da Floresta Proibida. Nada de novo ali, nada para me distrair. E todos sabiam que eu precisava de distração quando ficava furioso como eu estava.

Respirei fundo. Remus era parte da minha família agora. Não fazia sentido algum começar a odiá-lo. Não, eu simplesmente não conseguia odiá-lo, mesmo quando ele cometia erros graves como a censura de minutos atrás.

Depois de tudo o que eu já fiz sem me importar com as opiniões dos outros, por que eu me importava tanto com a opinião de Remus? Pensei por um longo tempo e cheguei à conclusão de que devia ser porque ele era parte da minha família... e eu queria que minha família, minha nova família soubesse exatamente quem eu era, que soubesse delinear as minhas atitudes, os meus pensamentos... queria que me conhecesse de verdade, diferentemente do que eu desejava em relação a todo resto das pessoas.

_E por que Remus resolvera tentar proteger o Ranhoso? Por que ele preferiu o Ranhoso? Será que ele não via o que estava fazendo?_ Proteger o Ranhoso daquela forma significava dizer que ele tinha algum sentimento em relação a ele. E isso era imperdoável! Em todos os anos que passamos juntos, eu nunca o vi defender nem a mim ou a James... e agora, o Ranhoso?! Será que aquele monte de cabelo oleoso era realmente mais importante para Remus que nós, os Marotos?

Não, o que eu realmente sentia era diferente. Era como se Remus tivesse me atingido com um feitiço poderoso diretamente contra o peito: preferir o Ranhoso era um insulto! Ele sentia alguma coisa por aquele monte de sebo, alguma coisa diferente do que sentia por mim, alguma coisa mais forte, eu supunha e isso realmente me tirava do sério.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que o Moony defendia o Ranhoso. Isso estava ficando insuportável!

_Droga!_

Eu estava muito furioso. Meu peito meio que formigava e minhas mãos tremiam o suficiente para me atrapalhar caso eu tivesse que duelar agora. Maldito Moony! Maldito Seboso!

Voltei para a cama, fechei as cortinas e fiquei em silêncio perturbado, mergulhando nos meus pensamentos que, para mim, eram como se eu tivesse lançado um crucio contra o espelho.

_**Remus POV**_

__Eu quis muito ir atrás de Sirius mas acabei não indo. Prongs me disse pra não ir que seria pior. E eu ainda não estava entendo direito o motivo pelo qual Padfoot perdeu a calma tão rápido. Tudo bem que ele não entendia o meu ponto de vista sobre o respeito que devíamos a todo ser, a toda vida... mas ele não precisava ter reagido tão mal, precisava?

Passei a tarde inteira mentalmente distante durante as aulas, sempre olhando para o lugar vazio de Padfoot entre nós. Isso não estava certo. Eu me peguei pensando em Sirius a cada instante que minha mente tinha oportunidade de vagar por aí. A aula de História da Magia foi a pior, com o professor Bins falando sem parar e com a minha tendência a viajar nessa matéria. Eu me lembrei do sonho que tive com Padfoot mais vezes do que deveria e as lembranças eram tão vívidas! Era como se tudo realmente tivesse acontecido porque meu corpo reagia aos toques sonhados, às palavras murmuradas... e eu tive que me obrigar a prestar atenção nas palavras vazias do professor para evitar que um pequeno acidente voltasse a se formar entre as minhas pernas!

Eu me repreendi pura e simplesmente porque o que eu sentia por Sirius começava a clarear na minha mente. Eu não queria apenas os toques, eu não queria apenas as palavras... eu queria algo mais, eu precisava de algo mais. Talvez porque Sirius Black fosse realmente um algo mais na minha vida.

Por todos os anos em que vivi como lobisomem, eu tive sempre a consciência de que não era apropriado que eu me apaixonasse e isso sempre foi uma resolução centrada, a única saída que eu tomei para resolver quaisquer problemas que surgissem na minha vida nesse aspecto. Eu não poderia seguir em frente quando me apaixonasse. Eu não poderia ter uma relação com alguém que fosse humano porque seria perigoso demais. Então, os romances estavam descartados da minha existência.

E, no entanto, por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius? Eu comecei a tomar consciência do motivo daquele sonho tão real: eu o queria. E o queria há muito mais tempo do que eu podia me lembrar. Era como se eu o tivesse desejado desde sempre, desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas isso devia ser freado imediatamente! Era loucura e eu não podia culpar o lobo dentro de mim por isso. Eu havia enlouquecido desde o momento em que tinha me dado conta de tudo isso...

Suspirei. Olhei para James e ele me olhou de volta curioso. Ao que me pareceu, eu deixei transparecer alguma coisa na minha expressão. Eu tentei sorrir e fazer cara de entediado, mas James continuou com aquela cara de quem pergunta "O que foi?" com a curiosidade de quem não tem mais nada pra fazer naquela aula chata.

Olhei para os outros alunos da nossa sala e percebi que a maioria estava dormindo debruçada nas carteiras. Quando olhei de volta para James, ele escrevia algo em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Deixa eu adivinhar: é o Padfoot, acertei?" Eu li e quase engasguei. Ele riu em silêncio.

"Estou estranho com a briga de hoje. Você acertou." Respondi a contragosto.

"Quem mais te deixaria disperso assim, senhor Moony?" Ele me passou o pedaço de pergaminho e eu esperei pela curiosidade característica dele.

"Você, senhor Prongs! Acha que, se eu tivesse brigado com você, eu não estaria mal assim também?" Ele riu em silêncio de novo e me olhou incrédulo.

"E desde quando eu brigaria com você, senhor monitor? Eu tenho amor aos pontos da Grifinória que você tiraria de mim!" Ele tocou meu ombro, me olhando de um jeito estranho.

"Só vou saber se você brigaria comigo se algum dia nós chegarmos a brigar" Eu sorri para ele tranquilamente, tão tranquilamente quanto eu podia, com aquele olhar perceptivo em cima de mim.

"O Padfoot vai ficar bem, você vai ver. Ele melhora até o jantar." Ele me respondeu, colocando uma das mãos como apoio para a cabeça, com uma expressão de quem já via tudo resolvido. Isso me acalmou um pouco.

"Eu não acho que fiz algo errado. Eu fiz algo errado?" Eu era inseguro, eu sabia.

"Você só defendeu o seu ponto de vista. Não tem nada de errado nisso, meu caro! E o Padfoot defendeu o dele, creio eu. "

Suspirei. Eu estava suspirando demais, não estava? Isso era perigoso. Os olhos de James brilharam.

"Você me parece apaixonado, senhor monitor!" James riu pra mim com cara de quem sabe demais.

"_NÃO!_ Eu não estou." Menti com a minha melhor expressão.

"Então por que você corou?" Ele ria de mim e eu sentia que ele ia começar a rir alto dessa vez. Olhei para o professor, que não havia notado nada de diferente e continuava falando sem parar.

"Eu não corei." Eu não sentia minhas bochechas queimando, então achei que não tivesse corado.

"Tá certo então... quem é?" Ele me olhou com os olhos do Dumbledore! Eu vi aquele brilho inteligente nos olhos dele e isso me intimidou.

"Ninguém importante..." Eu confessei uma meia verdade. Eu estava apaixonado, mas isso não importava porque eu nunca levaria isso adiante.

"Melhor assim, Moony. Mas antes, me diga: você recebeu alguma bebida ou talvez chocolates por esses dias? Quem sabe isso não possa ser trabalho de uma poção do amor ou coisa assim? Isso está muito em alta no nosso ano..." Ele continuou me analisando.

"Não recebi nada. Só comi um dos chocolates do Padfoot, mas esses eu sei que ele roubou da Dedosdemel na semana passada." Eu sorri. Sirius era incorrigível... e até eu havia entrado na dança dessa vez. Ah, se Dumbledore descobre...

"Então você está genuinamente apaixonado? Mil vivas!" Ele riu baixinho.

"É, estaria no seu time se o caso fosse outro..." Eu sei! Minha resposta foi estranha e desconexa, mas saiu sem querer. Agora eu sabia que ele ia perguntar.

"Como assim?" Ele me olhou confuso.

"Você está apaixonado pela Lily, não está? Pelo menos, você diz isso pra quem quiser ouvir há tantos anos!" Ele continuou me olhando estranho.

"Então... você não tá apaixonado por uma garota?" O brilho no olhar dele aumentou.

"James!" Olhei para outro lado, mas não antes de dar um tapinha no braço dele.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não disse isso!" Fiquei preocupado com o rumo que essa conversa estava tomando. Sinceramente preocupado...

"Então explique-se melhor, oras!" Ele ria.

"Eu estaria na mesma situação que você mas não estou. É só uma paixão boba. Vai passar logo." Eu passei o pedaço de pergaminho pra ele meio ranzinza.

"Ahh, Moony, amor é amor! Vamos, me diga quem é" Ele estava perigosamente interessado.

"Não é amor tão forte quanto o que você sente pela Lily. Eu posso suportar muito bem até isso passar."

"Ahh, não! Você nunca namorou ninguém! Já estava na hora do seu coração bater mais forte!"

"Meu coração não está batendo mais forte, Prongs." Eu empurrei o pedaço de papel contrariado.

"Quem é?" Ele voltou a sorrir.

Demorei a responder, fingindo que prestava atenção na aula. "Ninguém importante."

"Sem essa, Moony! Se você está apaixonado, claro que é importante! Nós somos os Marotos, podemos conseguir qualquer coisa!"

"Eu não quero conseguir isso."

"Por quê?"

"James, eu sou um lobisomem, não se esqueça. Quem poderia lidar com isso?" Expirei pesadamente.

"Você só tem um probleminha peludo, nada mais. Quem não te aceitaria?"

"Esquece isso... por favor?" Minha vontade era de nunca ter olhado pra cara dele durante essa aula.

"Por que você não quer me contar quem é?" Ele perguntou quase confuso.

"Porque eu sei que você vai dar um jeito de me aproximar da pessoa e eu não quero isso."

"Pessoa? Então pode ser garoto ou garota?" Ele perguntou com o mesmo brilho inteligente nos olhos.

"Quando você vai desistir?" Olhei com cara de dor pra ele. Era a última coisa que eu queria nesse momento: alguém inteligente demais rastreando os meus passos pra descobrir quem era a minha suposta paixão.

"Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, Moony. Não se você não quiser." Ele parecia bem confiável na hora.

"Eu não quero que você pense mais nisso, ok? Por favor..."

"Só me responde uma coisa... é o Ranhoso?" James me olhou profundamente quando entregou o pedaço de papel novamente.

"O quê?" Fiquei chocado. Como assim?!

"É o Ranhoso, não é? Você vem defendendo ele há algum tempo das nossas tentativas de assassiná-lo" James riu, ainda me olhando.

Eu ri alto, alto demais para passar despercebido. O professor parou sua aula pra me repreender e eu estava chocado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse obedecer e ficar calado. O meu assunto com Prongs, definitivamente, acabava ali.

O jantar começou sem mais incidentes. Nem eu nem Prongs tocamos no assunto dos bilhetes da aula de História da Magia agora que Peter estava acordado e Sirius estava sentado à minha frente com cara de poucos amigos dirigida exclusivamente a mim.


	4. Uma descoberta perturbadora

_**Remus POV**_

_Eu segui pelo corredor como normalmente fazia após as aulas. Sirius não tinha ido a nenhuma delas naquele dia e eu estava realmente preocupado. James me encontrou depois do almoço e me disse que Padfoot estava muito doente e que precisava de mim com urgência. Eu não hesitei um segundo sequer, comecei a correr na direção da Torre da Grifinória. Eu corria agora, meu coração batia acelerado e pesado de temor. O que Padfoot teria? Por que James não o levou à Madame Pomfrey?_

_Não importava. Eu estava chegando e logo o levaria até a Ala Hospitalar nem que fosse arrastando-o com o auxílio da minha varinha._

_Cheguei ao nosso dormitório ofegando. As luzes estavam apagadas. Entrei pela porta, que se fechou atrás de mim com um clique diferente que eu reconhecia bem: estava trancada agora. Por mil trasgos, o que estava acontecendo?_

_Dei alguns passos incertos na direção de onde eu podia ver a luz da Lua entrando pela janela, mas fui parado por braços fortes que envolveram minha cintura. Gelei._

_- Sirius? - gaguejei._

_- E quem mais seria? - a voz rouca sussurrada ao meu ouvido me fez arrepiar. Cada sílaba pronunciada de encontro a minha pele fazia um impulso elétrico percorrer o meu corpo._

_- O que você está fazendo? - perguntei assustado e arrepiado, colocando as mãos nos braços dele, que ainda me seguravam preso a um abraço que eu desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa, mas que devia ser parado imediatamente. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas__ foi __em vão._

_- Shhh... - seus lábios deslizaram pela minha orelha, mordiscando-a e depois traçando agilmente um caminho até a base do meu pescoço. Eu já estava derretido a uma altura dessas._

_- Sirius, por favor... pare... - ele me soltou finalmente apesar da minha voz ter saído fraca._

_- Você está falando demais. Não gosto disso. - eu não reconhecia aquele tom. O que aquilo significava? Eu fiquei perdido tempo suficiente para que ele me virasse de frente para ele e me prendesse novamente no seu abraço._

_- Sirius, o que é isso? - perguntei com meu melhor tom de monitor que pega alguém fazendo algo contra as regras._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer, se o afastava ou se eu o trazia para mais perto, se é que isso era possível a uma altura daquelas. Acabei optando por tentar afastá-lo como um último sussurro da minha consciência._

_- Lute se quiser, mas agora eu sou seu mestre e você é meu escravo. - ouvi o riso baixo dele. Tudo era muito novo para mim. Que tipo de riso era aquele? Era bem diferente do riso quase latido dele..._

_- O quê? - perguntei completamente perplexo enquanto ele me levava para a cama. Fui jogado nela sem ter direito a responder. Caí sentado, tentando ver alguma coisa agora que estávamos sob a luz da Lua._

_- Quieto! - ele foi ríspido, mas ainda ria aquele riso baixo indecifrável._

_Peguei minha varinha e tentei acender as luzes, mas fui logo desarmado por um feitiço dele, que tratou de pegar minha varinha e deixá-la longe de mim. Eu estava assustado e também muito curioso. Era realmente Sirius quem estava ali comigo?_

_Só então pude ver que ele usava apenas as calças do uniforme da escola. E, por Merlim, ele as estava tirando! Não, Sirius! Não, coloque suas calças imediatamente! Oh, meu bom Merlim! Eu estava congelado na cama, olhando fixamente para aquela bela visão sob a luz da Lua: o corpo perfeito dele, agora só usando uma cueca._

_Meu coração disparou. Queria sair pela boca, eu sabia, mas eu não ia deixar._

_- Eu quero uma boa explicação para isso, Sirius Black! - usei de toda a minha autoridade, tentando não me importar com o fato dele estar vindo na minha direção seminu. Eu sabia que estava tremendo, mas não podia deixar que ele visse isso._

_- Eu já dei a sua explicação. Agora fique quieto e faça o que eu mandar! - ele apontava a varinha para mim!_

_- Sirius, o que você vai fazer?! - com um gesto da sua varinha, ele desabotoou minha capa._

_- Tire!_

_- Não!_

_- Você fica lindo quando tenta resistir a mim, sabia? - eu corei furiosamente. Ele subiu de joelhos pela cama, colocando um deles entre as minhas pernas para ficar mais próximo a mim. - Mas não quero ficar irritado com você, então tire a sua capa agora. - Não era um pedido, no entanto, ele terminou a frase com seus lábios tocando suavemente os meus. Eu virei meu rosto quando senti a maciez dos seus lábios. Não podia perder o controle agora..._

_Ele riu mais uma vez o riso baixo e diferente enquanto ele mesmo tirava minha capa. Eu não ofereci resistência. Depois, com outro gesto da varinha, ele desabotoou minha camisa branca, que se abriu e deixou meu peito exposto. Eu corei._

_- Tire._

_- Não! Não sei o que você pretende mas... - fui interrompido por uma ardência no meu peito. Ardia muito, parecia que minha pele havia pegado fogo. Toquei meu peito e percebi que havia sido um feitiço. Sua varinha havia queimado uma linha em meu peito sem deixar marcas. A dor começou a passar quando ele me empurrou contra a cama e beijou lascivamente o lugar que havia queimado. Eu estremeci de prazer debaixo dele. Seus lábios eram um bálsamo... tão bom!_

_- Tire._

_- Não vou tirar. - minha voz agora estava tão carregada de desejo que nem eu mesmo a reconheci._

_Quando a dor veio, era mais forte. Uma pessoa normal teria gritado, mas eu já estava acostumado a sentir dor. Apenas fechei os olhos com força, esperando que ele viesse novamente curar a carne magoada. E ele veio, se demorando mais em um dos meus mamilos já enrijecidos. Eu gemi de prazer. Não pude me conter... era bom demais!_

_- Teimoso! Tire!_

_Dessa vez, eu obedeci, esperando secretamente que ele tivesse mais truques como aquele para mim. Ele passou uma das mãos pelo meu peito e desceu até minha virilha. Eu fiquei sem fôlego._

_- Viu como você gostou? Posso sentir isso aqui. - Sirius sorriu. - Agora seja um bom escravo e tire as suas calças._

_- E se eu não quiser? - arrisquei._

_- Dessa vez, você não vai gostar._

_Eu o olhei bem. Eu não tinha escolha, ele tinha uma varinha e eu não. Desabotoei minhas calças e ele me deu espaço para tirá-las sem dificuldade. Quando olhei para ele novamente, ele atirou sua varinha longe o suficiente para que eu não pudesse pegá-la facilmente._

_Ele se aproximou de novo, colocando os joelhos nas laterais do meu corpo, roçando nossas ereções de um jeito que me deixou completamente fora de controle. Eu o puxei para um beijos desajeitado mas cheio de desejo e ele riu antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem... era aquele mesmo sorriso baixo._

_Eu tinha tanta coisa a dizer para ele! Mas não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra tendo ele tão perto. O peso do seu corpo era tão agradável pressionando meu tórax! Minha respiração estava descompassada, eu queria mais, eu precisava de mais..._

_Enquanto me beijava, ele deslizou as mãos nas laterais do meu corpo até conseguir arrancar a última peça de roupa que eu ainda vestia. Eu tentei fazer o mesmo com ele mas fui desajeitado e ele acabou tirando a própria cueca. Logo ele estava dentro de mim, com um ardor insano. Os movimentos de vai e vem me fizeram gemer de dor a princípio, para depois dar lugar ao prazer. Eu gemia cada vez mais alto e ele gemia comigo, os dois em uma ligação muito maior que eu poderia sonhar._

Alguém começou a me cutucar e eu lentamente abri os olhos. Era James. Eu olhei assustado ao meu redor: estávamos em uma sala de aula repleta de alunos, que olhavam para mim rindo. Olhei desesperado para James, que olhava para mim de um jeito indecifrável.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? - eu perguntei sussurrado. Minha voz parecia ter me deixado quase que completamente. E eu sentia algo errado entre as minhas pernas. Droga! Ainda bem que a capa cobria muito bem...

- Er... bem, você começou a gemer alto no meio da aula de Transfiguração. - James respondeu, arrumando os óculos para tentar disfarçar o riso.

- Você está bem, senhor Lupin? - a professora se materializou diante de nós ou eu realmente estava em pânico por não ter percebido a aproximação dela?

- Estou sim, foi só... um pesadelo. - Tentei esconder a decepção na minha voz, mas James a percebeu. Eu sei disso pela pergunta que ele me fez depois que a professora já estava a uma distância segura.

- Espero que não durma mais durante minha aula. Mandei que praticassem o feitiço e vejo que o senhor ainda não obteve progressos. Eu esperava mais, senhor Lupin. - a professora se virou e me deixou muito mais constrangido do que eu já estava. Eu me encolhi na cadeira e fiquei com a cabeça baixa até juntar coragem pra voltar e praticar o feitiço.

James, que já tinha feito tudo com sucesso como sempre, estava ao meu lado, com cara de quem tem muitas perguntas a fazer.

- Foi tão ruim assim? - eu arrisquei. Olhei ao redor e ainda tinha um número considerável de pessoas me olhando. Eu murchei.

- O sonho parecia ser bom demais ouvindo por aqui. - James brincou.

- O que te leva a acreditar nisso? Gemidos também podem ser de dor, sabia? - Eu tentei me justificar, mas ele parecia saber demais.

- Porque eu conheço os seus gemidos de dor, Moony. Esqueceu? - ele sussurrou ainda com aquela expressão de quem sabe de algo mais.

Fazia sentido inventar alguma mentira? Droga, droga, droga!

- Você venceu.

- E então? Com quem era o sonho? - ele sorriu.

- Com o ninguém especial que eu te contei outro dia. - eu precisava mudar de assunto urgentemente. _Socorro!_

- Moony, eu ainda acho que você anda se reprimindo demais. Qual o problema em estar apaixonado e dizer isso pra pessoa?

- Você fala isso porque não é um lobisomem e não está apaixonado por alguém impossível. - falei mal humorado.

- Opa! Estamos começando bem! Uma paixão impossível! - ele riu divertido. Parecia ter um plano em mente. Ah, mas isso eu não ia permitir.

- Nada de plano, nada de truques, Prongs! Eu estou avisando.

- BOSTA DE TRASGO! - Nossa, Sirius estava perto de nós e eu não tinha percebido.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo vocabulário, senhor Black! - McGonnagal estava irritada em sua mesa. Mais uma dessas e ela expulsaria os quatro Marotos da sala, eu já estava até vendo isso.

- O que foi, Sirius? - eu perguntei, tentando desviar os meus pensamentos que insistiam em voltar àquele sonho maluco e tão bom...

- Não consigo fazer esse feitiço! Eu simplesmente não consigo! - ele disse baixo dessa vez, com medo de perder mais pontos.

Dei graças a Merlim por Sirius parecer não ter ouvido os meus gemidos poucos minutos antes. Ele parecia tão compenetrado em conseguir fazer aquele feitiço de transfiguração para satisfazer o seu ego enorme que não conseguia ouvir ou ver nada além disso. _Ufa!_

- Deve ser algum bloqueio mental. Você é o melhor em Transfiguração, Padfoot. - James disse, tentando animar o amigo.

Eu olhei para a massa disforme na frente dele, que deveria ser um vaso de argila tão pomposo quanto o de James. Isso não me preocupou, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar como, por exemplo, na minha reputação perdida com aqueles gemidos. Maldito sonho! Mas foi tão bom... e eu queria tanto que tivesse sido real!

Fiquei muito agradecido por nenhum dos três outros Marotos ter tocado no assunto dos meus gemidos pelo resto do dia. Tudo parecia perfeitamente normal, exceto pelos olhares dos outros alunos nos corredores e os cochichos e risos no Salão Principal.

* * *

_**Sirius POV**_

Deitei na cama no escuro. Era o único momento em que eu podia ficar sozinho sem levantar suspeitas. Foi difícil agir normalmente o dia inteiro depois da sessão de gemidos do Moony na aula de Transfiguração. E ainda ter que perder pontos para a Grifinória por não conseguir pensar em mais nada depois daquilo e, como conseqüência, não ter conseguido fazer aquele feitiço idiota direito.

Bufei e esperei atento para ver se ninguém havia percebido que eu ainda estava acordado.

Nada.

Ótimo. Porque eu tenho certeza de que o Prongs tem uma teoria sobre a minha falha essa manhã. Merda de trasgo! Bosta de dragão! Onde eu estou com a cabeça?!

Será que é possível que alguém me desconcentre tanto assim? Será que foi apenas porque eu nunca tinha ouvido o Moony gemer daquele jeito antes? Eu não era e nem nunca fui idiota, aqueles gemidos eram de prazer! Eu conhecia, assim como Prongs e Wormtail, os gemidos de dor do Moony! Estávamos lá todos os meses! Era agonizante vê-lo sofrer daquela forma e não poder fazer nada além de amaldiçoar o lobisomem que fez aquilo com ele.

Eu me virei na cama. _Com quem o Moony estava sonhando afinal? Quem podia fazê-lo ter aquele tipo de sonho?! Logo ele, tão certinho, tão irreprimível!? _Eu nunca fui burro também, eu sempre percebi que o Moony sempre foi o mais recatado de nós quatro. Eu percebia que ele procurava não se envolver muito com as garotas talvez por causa daquela bobagem sobre ser um lobisomem. Eu o conhecia tão bem!

_Isso mesmo: eu o conhecia, já não conheço mais. Aconteceu! Ele se apaixonou! E por que isso me irrita tanto assim? Eu devia é estar feliz por ele! Mas então por que é tão diferente para mim? Por que me sinto assim?_

_Eu preciso falar com James e é agora!_

Levantei em silêncio e caminhei até a cama do Moony para ver se ele já estava dormindo. Perfeito! Ele parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente. Agora, segundo passo: James, porque Wormtail já roncava alto.

- Prongs... - eu sussurrei, cutucando ele. Estava impaciente.

- Hm... oi, Padfoot. Já tá na hora de acordar? Parece que não dormi nada... - ele disse sonolento e eu fiz um sinal para que ele falasse baixo.

- Eu só quero conversar e tem que ser agora, enquanto os dois não estão nos ouvindo. - falei bem baixo, mas sabia que ele estava me ouvindo porque estávamos bem próximos. Eu sempre soube que ele era o melhor amigo que alguém podia sonhar em ter e que ele me entenderia como ninguém mais. Até mesmo quando eu mesmo não conseguia me entender direito.

- Ah, sim, claro, claro... - ele pegou os óculos e os colocou, agora parecendo mais acordado que nunca. Era tão bom poder contar com ele!

Eu sentei na cama na frente dele e fechei as cortinas, para o caso de algum dos outros dois acordar.

- Eu quero falar sobre o Moony... Você deve ter notado algo de diferente nele hoje.

- Você fala da sessão de gemidos que ele teve? - ele riu.

- Ele está apaixonado. - eu continuei sério.

- Extra-oficialmente? - ele se arrumou melhor na cama.

- Sempre... - eu sorri.

- Então, você sabe que eu só converso extra-oficialmente com você, não é? Não vai deixar isso vazar, mas eu acho que ele está amando sim! Não é maravilhoso? - ele sorriu, fazendo um coração com um gesto típico.

- E por quem você acha que é? - eu estava confuso por estar tendo essa conversa com ele. Eu só sabia que precisava colocar para fora os meus pensamentos e essa era a melhor maneira de fazer isso.

- Eu tenho lá as minhas teorias sobre isso. Ele não quis me dizer. Disse apenas que não ia levar a coisa adiante porque era um lobisomem. Eu acho isso besteira. Quem ligaria para um probleminha peludo? - seu tom era despreocupado, mas havia algo mais ali, parecia que ele também queria ter essa conversa comigo. Isso era muito bom porque me fazia sentir menos estranho.

Eu exalei.

- Tem algumas garotas que seguem ele fielmente até a biblioteca quando ele se tranca lá pra estudar. Você acha que é o caso?

- Não, não acho que seja algo tão fácil assim. Ele me disse que é um amor impossível. Não é emocionante?

- Um amor impossível...?

- Algo me diz que você quer as minhas teorias... - ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Você está certo. - eu sorri de volta.

- Eu acho que ele não gosta de uma garota. - ele se aproximou mais de mim, como se estivéssemos correndo um risco muito grande de que alguém ouvisse isso.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Hm... Alguém da nossa Casa? Eu fiquei sabendo de umas histórias...

- Não, eu acho que ele está apaixonado pelo Ranhoso. - Prongs fez uma careta ao mencionar o nome dele.

- OWW! - tapei a boca com as duas mãos. - Falei alto demais, não foi? - sussurrei, fazendo uma careta.

Esperamos alguns minutos até que os roncos de Wormtail se normalizassem. Eu quis ir ver se Remus estava acordado, mas Prongs me fez ficar e continuar a conversa porque ele percebeu meu transtorno.

- Eu sei que você não aprova isso mas nós devemos ser amigos dele até nessas horas, não é? Tente ser tolerante dessa vez. Você precisava ver como ele ficou quando vocês brigaram aquele dia. Tente entender...

- De todas as pessoas por quem ele podia estar apaixonado, ele foi escolher logo o Ranhoso? - eu lutei muito para falar mais devagar e menos alto, mas meus sussurros pareciam ser gritados. - Como você quer que eu fique calmo?! Isso é bizarro! O Moony se afogaria só no óleo dos cabelos dele! - eu gesticulava e fazia muitas caretas.

- Assim você vai acordar ele, Padfoot. Droga, eu sabia que não devia ter dito nada a você. - ele virou o rosto para outro lado.

- Não, você tinha que ter me falado sim. Não se atreva a guardar esse tipo de segredo de mim, ouviu? Eu _preciso_ saber.

- Reagindo desse jeito você acha que vai ajudar em alguma coisa? Eu não duvido nada que você esteja querendo acordar o Moony agora pra tirar tudo a limpo com ele, Padfoot!

- Você me conhece melhor que eu mesmo. - murchei.

- Você não vai fazer nada disso, ouviu? Vamos ser amigos dele como sempre fomos.

- Como você pode lidar com isso de uma maneira tão amena? - Eu o olhei completamente confuso. Será que Prongs não sentia o mesmo que eu?

- Eu sou amigo dele e quero o bem dele. Se ele acha que o Ranhoso é o melhor para ele, então ele deve ficar com o Ranhoso, oras. Eu só não quero que ele se machuque muito com toda essa história e eu sei que se nós dois formos contra, podemos acabar perdendo a amizade dele a médio prazo. - ele arrumou os óculos.

- Então é isso? Você o deixa ir para o abismo só porque ele pensa que quer isso?! - eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

- O que nós podemos fazer?

- O Moony não vai ficar com o Ranhoso. Não se eu puder matar aquele monte de sebo antes. - eu ia me levantando quando Prongs me segurou e me puxou de volta pra cama.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Matar o Seboso!

- Tente ser mais racional. E se não for ele?

- Claro que é! Essa é a sua teoria e é a minha também. Eu pensei nisso por várias horas todos esses dias. Todos os caminhos nos levam ao Seboso!

- Eu também quero a cabeça dele numa bandeja de prata, Padfoot.

- E, no entanto, me diz pra não fazer nada?!

- Por que você está tão raivoso assim?

- Porque ele está apaixonado pelo último cara no mundo que eu aprovaria.

- E por que ele precisa da sua aprovação?

- Eu... - eu me larguei na cama. Prongs tinha razão: Moony não precisava da minha aprovação, não precisava de mim. _Por que isso estava doendo tanto?_ - ...saber que ele está apaixonado me deixa irritado. - confessei, esperando que Prongs apenas risse da minha cara, enquanto eu encarava a parte de cima do dossel.

Mas ele não riu. Eu esperei e esperei e ele não riu.

- Continue... - foi tudo o que ele disse. Será que ele entendia aquilo que nem eu mesmo conseguia entender sobre mim?

Eu não olhei para ele, apenas mantive meu foco nos pensamentos enquanto fitava o dossel.

- Prongs, é díficil pra mim... eu costumava conhecer o Moony, eu costumava entender as reações dele, cada expressão que ele fazia, até mesmo quando zombava de mim nas nossas brincadeiras. Eu o conhecia... e agora ele está diferente. Tem sonhos úmidos com um alguém muito desprezível, por sinal. Isso não estava de acordo com o que eu estava acostumado, deve ser isso.

- Você queria que o Remus não se apaixonasse nunca?

- Não sei. Isso não combina muito bem ele. E, além do mais, o Ranhoso não é tudo o que o Moony precisa.

- E quem é tudo o que ele precisa?

- Eu não sei! - eu fechei os olhos.

- Não seria você?

Abri os olhos em choque. Levantei e olhei diretamente nos olhos dele. Era algum tipo de piada?

- Não achei graça nisso, se for algum tipo de piada de mau gosto, Prongs. - falei ranzinza.

- Eu estou falando sério. Veja bem, é minha outra teoria: há uma certa tensão sexual entre você e o Moony. - ele olhou pra mim como se eu pudesse explodir a qualquer minuto, mas eu simplesmente estava ouvindo o que ele estava dizendo e nada mais, então ele voltou a falar. - Havia algo naquela briga de você dois que me fez pensar isso. Lembra de como eu fui excluído da briga no Salão Comunal?

Eu assenti.

- Nós não temos conversado direito desde aquele dia. Eu detestei vê-lo defendendo o Ranhoso.

- Vê como tudo se encaixa?

- Eu não sei, Prongs. Estou confuso demais.

- Era pra estar mesmo.

- Eu preciso pensar.

- O seu fã clube vai pirar!

Ele me deu aquele sorriso compreensivo com aquele olhar de quem sabe mais do que havia falado. Eu agradeci pela sinceridade e foi para a minha cama, passando pela de Remus para ver se ele realmente estava dormindo. Quando eu estava fechando as cortinas da cama dele, eu ouvi a voz que eu conhecia tão bem.

- Sirius... - eu virei e abri as cortinas novamente. Ele parecia estar dormindo antes. Será que ele tinha ouvido alguma coisa da minha conversa com Prongs?

- Sim? - eu me sentei na cama, perto dos pés dele.

Ele não respondeu e eu fiquei com medo de que ele estivesse zangado. Quando o silêncio ficou incômodo demais por muito tempo, eu arrisquei:

- Você está dormindo, Moony?

- Sirius... Sirius... - sim, ele parecia estar dormindo. Devia ser mais um dos seus pesadelos. - Não, Sirius...

- Moony, acorda... é só um pesadelo. - eu toquei seu braço e uma onda elétrica passou pelo meu corpo. Será que Prongs tinha realmente razão? O cheiro que vinha dele era tão bom!

Eu me sentei mais perto da parte de cima do corpo dele e aspirei aquele cheiro maravilhoso. Não era uma espécie de colônia qualquer, era o próprio cheiro dele, da pele dele, misturado a algum perfume das suas roupas.

- Sirius... - ele fechava os olhos com força. Devia estar tendo um dos piores pesadelos. Por que ele me chamava?

Eu me inclinei sobre ele, falando bem próximo do seu rosto.

- Moony, acorda... ei... - eu o cutuquei. Ele abriu um pouco os olhos. Eu sorri, mesmo na semi-escuridão. - Você está bem?

- Hmm...

Nós estávamos tão próximos que eu simplesmente poderia... me aproximar só mais um pouquinho. Minha boca estava a centímetros da dele. Era só mais um pouquinho...

Eu me inclinei sem pensar em mais nada além daquele cheiro bom que vinha dele.


	5. O Beijo

_**Sirius POV**_

Nossos lábios se tocaram tão suavemente que eu poderia ter me perdido nessa sensação se ele não tivesse virado o rosto em uma fração de segundos. Era claro: ele não estava apaixonado por mim. Ele me amava de outra forma. Que tolice a minha deslizar daquele jeito! Ele poderia nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Merda de trasgo!

- Desculpe... - eu sussurrei sentindo o maior aperto no peito que eu já havia sentido em toda a minha vida.

- Tudo bem, isso é só um sonho mesmo. - a voz dele era arrastada, cheia de sono. Eu me perguntei se ele estava realmente acordado. Bom, pelo menos, ele pensava que isso era um sonho. Amanhã, quando ele acordasse, não iria se lembrar de nada. Eu estava salvo!

Voltei para a minha cama e só então comecei a ter a noção do que estava acontecendo: eu estava apaixonado por outro garoto. Não que o Moony pudesse ser descrito friamente como "outro garoto". Ele era o Moony, era mais que qualquer outro garoto. James estava certo. Como eu pude ter sido tão cego ?

Senti um vazio no peito. Completamente desconfortável. Eu me sentei na escuridão das cortinas fechadas em torno da minha cama. Tudo estava tão claro para mim agora! Eu tive uma epifania quando os meus lábios se encontraram com os dele: eu o amava mais que a qualquer outra pessoa. Por isso meus sentimentos ficaram tão confusos e eu fiquei tão perturbado quando o ouvi gemer alto durante a aula. Eu o queria como algo mais que uma simples amizade.

Que merda! E agora ele estava apaixonado por outro cara! Estremeci ao pensar em como ele ficaria junto do Ranhoso. Isso era bizarro! Eu jamais poderia permitir isso.

Mas era o Ranhoso que ele queria, não era? Eu e James quase nunca errávamos nas nossas suposições. Ah, mas como eu queria estar errado dessa vez, só dessa vez!

Estava decidido: o Ranhoso ia se ver comigo. Eu não ia desistir sem lutar. Não agora que eu descobri que posso amar alguém muito mais intensamente do que já havia amado antes. O que eu sentia pelo Moony era forte demais e latejava em meu peito . Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa!

_**Remus POV**_

_Sirius me puxava pela mão com força, indo para o centro do Salão Principal. Eu lutava como podia para que ele me soltasse, mas não consegui fazer muito. De repente, ele parou. Estávamos cercados de olhares curiosos e ele estava determinado a fazer alguma coisa que eu não entendia bem._

_- Remus, você é meu! - ele disse a plenos pulmões e eu não sabia onde esconder o rosto - Eu te amo! - ele sorriu porque eu provavelmente estava mais corado que nunca. - Remus John Lupin, aceita namorar comigo? - ele se ajoelhou e eu quase morri._

Abri os olhos violentamente, me levantando como se tivesse acabado de sair de um mergulho. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que Peter ainda estava dormindo porque roncava alto, a cama de James tinha as cortinas fechadas, mas a cama de Sirius estava vazia. Que horas eram?

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que ainda faltava algum tempo para que os outros acordassem. Onde Sirius teria ido?

Eu me permiti desabar na cama de novo, aliviado demais por tudo aquilo ter sido apenas um sonho, mas sempre com aquela pontinha de decepção que se espalhava pelo meu corpo todas as vezes em que eu acordava dos meus sonhos tão perfeitos. Claro, o verdadeiro Sirius jamais faria uma coisa daquelas. E, muito provavelmente, ele era tão hetero quanto James. Uma pontada de decepção mais forte passou pelo meu peito e eu fechei os olhos. Foi quando eu ouvi a porta abrir.

- Sirius? - eu disse, me levantando de novo para ver quem era. Ou talvez eu só precisasse vê-lo. Sim, eu precisava olhar para ele.

- Você está bem? - ele me perguntou, mas parecia um pouco agitado demais para aquele horário. Estaria ele aprontando alguma?

- Estou. - eu sorri. - Por que a pergunta?

- É que... ontem você estava me chamando de novo. - ele respondeu um pouco sem jeito, eu percebi.

- Sério? - eu gelei. O que mais eu tinha falado? - Eu... falei mais alguma coisa? - perguntei preocupado.

- Não que eu me lembre. Eu tentei te acordar, você não se lembra?

- Não... Mas eu agradeço muito por você ter interrompido mais um dos meus pesadelos. São aterrorizantes... - eu desviei os olhos para que ele não lesse a mentira neles.

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- Vamos tomar café? - ele me sorriu de uma forma estranha.

Nós não esperamos os outros para o café. Passamos a maior parte do caminho conversando sobre coisas cotidianas. Chegamos ao Salão Principal e eu pude perceber que ainda era bem cedo porque não havia quase ninguém comendo ainda. Era tão bom poder voltar a conversar normalmente com Sirius! Eu me perguntava se ele havia esquecido a nossa discussão de dias antes, mas preferi não dizer nada, apenas aproveitar a companhia dele.

Ficar com Sirius era ó me sentia leve, apesar do coração acelerado e dos gestos de nervosismo, que eu pedia a Merlim que ele não notasse. Quando ele não estava olhando para mim, eu olhava atentamente para o seu rosto. Ele era tão bonito, tão diferente das outras pessoas!

Suspirei.

Ele olhou para mim e eu desviei o olhar, fixando-o em qualquer outro canto para me recompor.

- Você está bem mesmo, Moony? - ele me olhou interessado.

- Estou sim e você? - eu respondi educadamente, ainda sem olhar para ele com medo de corar pelo que tinha pensado.

- Não, eu estou falando de verdade. Quero saber como você está de verdade.

Não pude evitar olhar para ele ligeiramente confuso.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, apesar da proximidade do meu período de martírio. - mordi um bolinho.

Ele bebeu um longo gole de suco de abóbora como que para tomar coragem.

- Sabe, eu tenho notado que você anda meio estranho ultimamente. - ele comentou despreocupado, mas ainda olhando atentamente para mim.

- Verdade? - eu estava desconfortável.

- Você tem suspirado pelos cantos, tem ficado mais calado que o normal e anda tendo sonhos meio... - ele hesitou e eu corei. Droga, ele tinha que prestar atenção?!

- E você chegou a uma conclusão, eu imagino. - tentei fazer o assunto parecer menos preocupante do que ele era.

- Quem é, Moony? - ele foi bem direto ao assunto que eu não queria. - Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, não sabe?

- Eu sou tão transparente assim? - soltei um muxoxo.

- Apenas o suficiente. É alguma das garotas?

- Por que me pergunta isso? Por acaso pensa que eu estou apaixonado por outro garoto? - eu tentei me fazer de surpreso mas acho que não convenci. Ele me olhou com a tradicional cara de "eu sei algo e é melhor você confessar". - Padfoot!

- É tão ruim assim estar apaixonado?

- Sinceramente? É bem ruim. Se eu tivesse escolha, eu não estaria.

- Digamos que, hipoteticamente, alguém saiba que o amigo está apaixonado por outro cara. - eu me entreguei quando fiquei surpreso.

- Hipoteticamente?

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. Digamos que, hipoteticamente, esse amigo esteja realmente apaixonado por outro cara e que isso o coloca em maus lençóis porque ele não é completamente humano. - acho que mudei de cor umas três vezes: primeiro um rosado, depois vermelho e, agora, azul.

- Você tem o direito de amar, Moony! Para com essa de não ser completamente humano, droga!

- Eu pensei que falávamos hipoteticamente...

- Vamos lá, Moony, desembucha! Sou seu amigo e vou te ajudar. - meu peito apertou.

- Isso vai passar, Sirius. É sério. - olhei diretamente nos olhos dele, quase me perdendo entre o cinza e o transparente. Desviei o olhar rapidamente.

- Droga, Moony! Pare de se anular desse jeito!

- Você está falando alto demais.

- Desculpe...

- Tudo bem. Olha, Sirius, eu não vou ser correspondido mesmo. Então qual o problema em me anular?

- Como você sabe se não vai ser correspondido?

- Porque eu o observo há anos e eu não faço o tipo dele. Eu teria que ter um par de seios e muitas curvas e não ter nada na cabeça, entendeu?

- Então não é ninguém da Corvinal.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque eles são inteligentes. Nunca gostariam de alguém com a cabeça vazia.

- Hm... - tomei um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Também não é ninguém da Lufa-Lufa.

- Por quê? - eu o olhei assustado. Ele estava chegando mais perto... droga!

- Porque os Lufas gostam de qualquer tipo de pessoa, mas preferem alguém que seja leal e amigável e alguém que não tem nada na cabeça não pode ser nenhum dos dois justamente por pensar pouco. Então, isso me leva a crer que você só pode estar interessado em alguém da nossa casa - eu engoli seco - ou alguém da Sonserina. - ele sorriu triunfante com a semi-descoberta.

Eu fiquei em silêncio e me condenei por isso. Como me disseram uma vez, o silêncio consentia tudo.

- Moony, eu posso te ajudar a conquistar ele. - por que ele parecia tão mais bonito quando dizia isso? Ele me olhava de um jeito diferente. Isso me dava uma dor no coração...

- Não.

- Moony... por favor. - ele tocou minha mão por alguns instantes, mas depois pareceu ter se dado conta de que estava segurando a mão de outro garoto e quebrou o toque. Eu me quebrei ainda mais por dentro com aquele gesto. Ele pareceu um pouco nervoso depois disso.

- Assunto encerrado, Sirius. Por favor... - minha voz saiu fraca talvez porque as lágrimas começavam a se formar nos meus olhos enquanto eu lutava para que elas não caíssem.

- Você está chorando? - ele perguntou cheio de remorso.

- Não, eu estou bem. - uma lágrima me traiu.

- Vamos, Moony, me desculpe por eu ter tocado nesse assunto... eu só queria te ajudar a resolver... - de repente, ele estava todo sem jeito do meu lado. Hesitou por um momento e depois me deu o abraço mais desajeitado que eu já recebi na vida.

Eu sorri diante disso, ainda chorando. Foi confuso, eu confesso.

- Obrigado, Sirius. - eu disse, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu tomei uma decisão agora. - ele se levantou decidido.

- E que decisão é essa? - eu tentei decifrar alguma coisa na expressão dele, mas era só decisão que eu via ali. E ela iluminava o seu rosto de uma forma que eu sabia que o velho Sirius Black estava de volta depois de um período de "férias" das azarações nos outros alunos. Isso era preocupante.

- Eu vou lutar! Não vou me entregar assim de jeito nenhum! Não é o meu estilo. - e saiu correndo. Eu fiquei confuso diante do meu café da manhã inacabado.

_**Sirius POV**_

Não foi difícil encontrar o meu alvo: Severus Snape, caminhando solitário pelo corredor. Não pensei duas vezes, claro, e esbarrei nele com toda a minha força física disponível naquele momento e o desafiei para um duelo, que aconteceria no dia seguinte antes do café da manhã. Era o melhor horário, longe dos olhares dos monitores e dos professores.

Ele rosnou algo sobre uma armação contra ele e eu disse a verdade com toda a minha sinceridade no olhar: que aquele duelo era por algo muito importante e seríamos apenas nós dois. Sem James, Peter ou Remus. E garanti que nenhum deles saberia sobre o nosso duelo. Foi então que ele perguntou qual era o meu motivo de duelar e eu respondi novamente com sinceridade.

- Eu estou duelando pelo Remus. Se eu ganhar, você cai fora do caminho dele, entendido? - falei arrogante. Ele me pareceu um tanto confuso.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? - ele torceu aquele nariz anormalmente grande.

- Azarações a menos, claro.

- E quem garante que você está me dizendo a verdade? - ele nunca lavava os cabelos, não? Estavam muito mais ensebados no período da manhã, eca!

- Eu dou a minha palavra.

- Feito então. Amanhã antes do café eu estarei no lago.

- Eu já estarei esperando.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo carinhosamente betado pela Adne-chan *-* Muito obrigada, querida! Você é meu anjinho =D**

**Mas tem uma coisa que me entristece çç Eu quero reviews #chora# Eu quero saber se a história está caminhando bem, se vocês estão gostando. Eu vejo que muita gente leu mas só tem duas reviews... não fiquem tímidos(as), comentem por favor! ;D**

**Beijos e obrigada a todos que comentaram. Amo vocês eternamente! =*****


	6. Quando tudo são apenas ruínas

_**Remus POV**_

_ Eu estava no lago. Lá parecia tão confortável para mim agora, que eu havia decidido passar mais tempo sozinho para esquecer Sirius! Eu puxei o ar, sentindo-o preencher meus pulmões completamente para depois expirar de forma lenta e suave._

_ Olhei para a água calma da superfície, perdido em pensamentos._

_ Como seria difícil que alguém se apaixonasse por mim! Eu era um problema ambulante por causa da licantropia. Era perigoso demais para conviver normalmente entre os bruxos. Era ainda mais perigoso para amar alguém. Os meus pais já corriam um grande risco só por eu estar perto deles e Dumbledore estava mais em risco ainda porque eu poderia atacar algum aluno e então seria responsabilidade dele._

_ Quanta razão tinham aqueles bruxos que me chamariam de aberração caso soubessem da minha natureza? Sim, eu era um monstro, um monstro civilizado na maior parte do tempo mas, ainda assim, um monstro. E como eu temia atacar alguém..._

_ Eu estava em prantos quando ele chegou e se colocou ao meu lado, apenas esperando. Era a última pessoa que eu queria que estivesse ali comigo. Eu me lembrei dos meus sonhos e de como todos eles haviam sido tolos. Será que, dentro de mim, eu ainda tinha alguma esperança de poder ter uma vida normal? Que bobagem!_

_ Olhei para ele e sorri triste porque só conseguia sorrir assim ultimamente. Ele veio e então me abraçou forte e eu sabia que ele não tinha pena de mim, eu simplesmente sabia que ele queria me confortar e eu me sentia muito bem com isso. Eu estava sedento por ter o seu amor de qualquer forma que ele pudesse me oferecer. Sem riscos para ele... não para ele..._

_ Por um momento, eu senti felicidade simplesmente porque ele estava ali. Eu me senti poderoso, o garoto mais forte do mundo todo. E toda a sombra da minha infelicidade apenas havia desaparecido como névoa em um dia de Sol. Porque__era o meu Sol. Ele era a minha força. E tudo o que eu precisava era ele._

_ Eu o abracei tão forte que tive medo de quebrar seus ossos com a minha força não humana, mas todos os meus temores se dissiparam quando eu o vi sorrir para mim e me abraçar de volta. Era só isso o que eu queria. E eu me sentia completo e feliz._

Eu estava chorando e sorrindo quando acordei a contragosto. E chorei por mais algum tempo antes de conseguir me controlar melhor. O vazio no meu peito era quase audível nos meus soluços. Eu queria preencher aquela parte de mim que faltava e, por mais que eu abraçasse os meus joelhos, nada me fazia sentir melhor. Talvez fosse isso: eu só precisava chorar um pouco que tudo ia ficar melhor depois.

Eu me recuperei aos poucos. Enxuguei as lágrimas que ainda restavam no meu rosto e pedi a Merlim que meus olhos não estivessem tão inchados quando fosse visto pelos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos. Estava quase na hora dos outros Marotos acordarem e então eu tinha poucos minutos para ver Sirius adormecido em sua cama, um hábito que eu adquirira desde o meu primeiro sonho com ele.

Era quase uma necessidade agora. _Não, era completamente uma necessidade_

Caminhei silenciosamente até a cama dele mas eu a encontrei vazia quando abri as cortinas pesadas. Para onde ele teria ido?

Meu coração se apertou. Sirius tinha o hábito de se aventurar periodicamente pelo castelo na companhia de alguma garota acéfala. Então... ele havia saído com mais uma das garotas da escola. _Ótimo!_

Com uma rapidez estonteante, meu peito se encheu de ódio e eu desci as escadas sem enxergar mais nada. Eu estava entre um desejo assassino crescente e uma vontade insuportável de morrer.

Eu atravessei o Salão Principal, que já cheirava a comida, sabendo que precisava me recompor. No meu acesso de fúria, eu devia estar deixando transparecer o lobo em mim e isso não era bom. Pensei em tudo o que Dumbledore havia feito por mim e tentei dominar meus nervos.

Eu já estava indo automaticamente para o meu lugar no lago, o lugar com o qual eu sonhara minutos atrás, quando me dei conta de duas figuras muito distantes se movendo agilmente. O que era aquilo? Eram dois alunos sim, isso eu podia ver. Eles estavam... duelando!

Comecei a correr quando percebi que um deles era o meu próprio pesadelo encarnado: Sirius Black e seus cabelos compridos tão negros quanto... quanto qualquer coisa que fosse bem negra! Aquilo era uma emergência! Eu precisava fazer minhas vezes de monitor, mesmo estando com ódio... Ódio de quê mesmo?

Eu logo reconheci o outro garoto: era Snape! E Sirius o estava incomodando outra vez!

Quando achei que eles já seriam capazes de me ouvir, eu gritei com toda a força.

- SIRIUS! - meu grito meio que ecoou pelo lugar semi-deserto.

Foi então que várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: Sirius olhou na minha direção com os olhos arregalados e ficou congelado nessa posição quase de costas para Snape, que aproveitou para lançar um feitiço que atingiu as costas do seu adversário.

No primeiro instante, Sirius apenas caiu na grama com os olhos ainda abertos e ficou completamente imóvel. Eu desarmei Snape e corri para ver o que havia acontecido a Sirius. A imobilidade dele fez uma corrente fria passar pelo meu corpo. Eu já não sabia mais o que sentir, estava uma bagunça por dentro. Mesmo assim, eu verifiquei a respiração de Padfoot e os batimentos cardíacos e fiquei ainda mais preocupado: ele respirava muito devagar e o seu coração batia muito mais lentamente que o normal de uma pessoa desacordada. Ele estava muito frio.

Eu voei para cima de Snape sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta. Aquilo tudo era minha culpa!

- O que você fez com ele, maldito? - eu cuspi com ódio.

- Nada daquilo que ele não merecesse. - ele sorriu com de desdém.

Eu apontei a varinha para ele, perdendo completamente o controle que me restava.

- É melhor você começar a falar!

- Ele não merece a sua preocupação, sabia? - ele riu mas não teve muito tempo para continuar com seu sarcasmo porque eu o atirei bem no meio do lago e ele começou a se afogar, não conseguia nadar com o uniforme atrapalhando.

Eu esperei até que ele afundasse várias vezes e lutasse para respirar o suficiente para não conseguir mais espernear dentro d'água. Ele afundou e não apareceu mais. Eu esperei, contando mais dez segundos e só então eu murmurei, apontando com a varinha:

- Accio Severus Snape! - e ele veio voando do fundo do lago na minha direção. E eu tive o extremo cuidado de me desviar dele quando ele caiu na grama, respirando pesadamente. - Se você não fala para mim, você vai falar para Dumbledore.

Eu levitei Sirius e o levei até a Ala Hospitalar. Fomos recebidos por uma Madame Pomfrey apreensiva e muito dedicada a tentar reanimá-lo. Eu fiquei do lado de fora, apenas esperando enquanto morria um pouco mais por dentro a cada minuto que se passava. Se eu não tivesse aparecido naquele momento para distrair Sirius, ele teria vencido o maldito Snape!

Quando Madame Pomfrey finalmente saiu, ela me pediu que chamasse o diretor com urgência. Não quis me explicar o motivo, mas eu sabia que era algo relacionado a Sirius e então fui correndo o mais rápido que pude.

Dumbledore andava com agilidade pelos corredores do castelo, enquanto eu tentava acompanhar o seu ritmo. Chegamos rapidamente ao nosso destino e ele entrou sozinho com Madame Pomfrey. Passaram-se horas até que eles saíssem novamente. Só então eu pude entrar para ver Sirius.

Foi a pior visão da minha vida. Sirius estava atado à cama por algumas cordas que eu imaginei terem saído da varinha de Madame Pomfrey. Ele estava muito diferente de quando eu o havia trazido do lago: ele tinha os olhos fechados com força e estava se debatendo enquanto murmurava algumas coisas desconexas. Vez ou outra, ele soltava um urro de dor, uma dor que parecia ser extrema.

- Magia negra. - Dumbledore disse antes que eu pudesse abrir meus lábios para perguntar. Ele havia se aproximado de mim em silêncio ou eu não estava mesmo em condições de perceber nada além de Sirius.

- Foi Severus Snape, senhor. Eu tentei fazer com que ele dissesse o que tinha feito mas ele se recusou. - eu comecei a dizer sem reconhecer o som da minha voz. - Sirius vai ficar bem? - eu o olhei de uma forma quase implorativa.

Dumbledore ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e então algo pareceu clarear em sua mente.

- Nós já sabemos o que foi feito, Remus, porque tentamos de tudo o que conhecíamos e não surtiu efeito algum. É um feitiço chamado _decantus fervora, _que faz com que a pessoa enfeitiçada sinta muita dor. Infelizmente, não é conhecida ainda uma poção ou um contra-feitiço que possa ajudar Sirius. Mas há uma boa notícia: o efeito passa em algumas horas. - ele parou, ponderando um pouco e depois voltou a falar. - No entanto, eu não estou certo de que eu poderia permitir que você ficasse aqui enquanto o efeito não passar.

- Por quê? - foi a única coisa que eu consegui articular. Então Sirius ficaria agonizando ainda por... horas? Eu estava mortificado.

- Porque os efeitos do feitiço se tornam piores conforme ele vai chegando ao seu fim.

- Ele vai ficar pior do que já está? - o nó na minha garganta quase me impediu de falar.

- Vai sim... mas ele vai se recuperar completamente alguns dias depois, não se preocupe. Essa não é a pior das magias das trevas, Remus. Ele vai ficar bem. Agora você precisa cuidar um pouco de si mesmo.

- Eu quero ficar com ele. - eu me levantei. Eu estava sentado antes? Eu não notei com clareza.

- Eu imaginei que fosse dizer isso. Mas olhe para si, Remus. Apenas por um instante, sim? Você precisa de descanso, ainda mais porque hoje é dia de Lua Cheia.

- Eu não me importo. Eu _preciso_ ficar.

- Eu também imaginei que tentaria resistir a todas as minhas formas de tentar impedi-lo. - Dumbledore sorriu um pouco entristecido.

Eu o olhei com determinação, apesar dos olhos inchados e cheios de profundas olheiras.

- Me perdoe por isso depois, Remus.

- O quê? - eu estava lento, não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Estupefaça! - foi a última palavra que eu ouvi ele dizer antes de tudo se apagar.

* * *

**_Kathrina ressurgindo dos mortos ._. Eu peço milhões de desculpas a vocês que leram e também que leram e comentaram. =/ A verdade é que eu detesto deixar as minhas coisas em aberto assim, principalmente minhas fanfics, mas muita coisa aconteceu na minha humilde vidinha desde a última atualização :D A maior e mais feliz delas foi eu ter passado na faculdade \o/ E isso acabou me tirando o tempo disponível durante todo esse período. Agora que eu já estou mais adaptada ao ritmo de estudos e provas sem fim, estou retornando à ativa =D_**

**_Beijos e obrigada pelo carinho :D_**


End file.
